Entre Fuego y Hielo
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: Del Fic "Amor frió": Den sufre una herida y por lo tanto debe tomar un reposo de dos días y le hace una visita a su amada Noru, llevándose una gran sorpresa (Contenido explicito)


**Bueno, este es un Fic de Noru y Den, propiedad de KuroDerpy, obviamente con su permiso. Espero que lo disfruten y aunque no conozcan a los personajes, de todos modos es disfrutable.**

**Entre Fuego y Hielo: **

Se libraba una gran batalla entre los lobos apaches Luna llena apoyados por los ponys de la zona helada, contra la gran amenaza Changeling que se había apoderado del reino helado. Los apaches y Ponys veían la victoria cada vez más cerca, por la recuperación del reino y de proclamar a su gobernante, la princesa Noruu~e, que se encontraba en una fortaleza de hielo observando por la ventana mientras leía un libro.

"¡Esta historia es horrible!" –Exclamo Noru haciendo el libro a un lado "¿Qué clase de escritor es este tal Fun Night? Mas que historia de terror parece un relato erótico" –La princesa tira el libro por la ventana.

**Mientras tanto: **

"Y así fue como Gs acabo con toda la resistencia de esa fortaleza" –Terminaba de relatar un lobo.

"¿Enserio puedes hacer eso con dos dedos?"

"Claro que…" –El lobo no termina la frase ya que le cae un libro en la cabeza "¡Ouch! ¡Pero qué rayos!" –Exclama el lobo molesto.

"Oye mira un libro" –Dijo el otro lobo apuntándole al libro en el suelo "Debe ser de la princesa Noruu~e"

"¿Y tu como sabes eso?" –Le pregunto el canino llevándose una pata a la cabeza del dolor.

"Siempre tira un libro por la ventana cuando no le gusta lo que lee" –El lobo va un arbusto y de este saca un pequeño carrito con varios libros en el "Pero siempre quiere que se los devuelvan" –El lobo coloco el libro negro junto con los demás.

"¿Es por eso que llevas un casco en la cabeza?"

"Claro, ya te acostumbraras" –Le respondió el lobo.

"Nosotros deberíamos estar combatiendo en el frente de batalla. No cuidando a una princesita que lo único que hace es…" –El lobo es interrumpido.

"¡Oye tu tráeme eso de nuevo aquí!" –Le grito Noru al guardia lobo.

"Últimamente ah estado de mal humor también. Nadie está seguro porque. Yo creo que…"

"¡Y date prisa, no tengo todo el día!" –Volvió a gritar Noru.

"Ya voy su majestad" –El lobo rápidamente se dirige con su carrito de libros a la parte superior del castillo, dejando a su compañero solo.

La princesa de hielo aprovecho de mirar el horizonte. Ese bello horizonte que se formaba con la luz del sol de la inútil princesa Celestia. Cierto que aquí no llegaban todos los rayos de sol, pero se formaba una ligera luz que se podía apreciar en el horizonte y las nubes. Noru apoya su cabeza en sus dos cascos, hace casi dos meses que no veía a su idiota y amado pegaso, pero para ella era fácil evadir la necesidad de la compañía. El problema era que desde su primera experiencia en ponyville, se creó una especie de necesidad en ella, necesidad que llenaba leyendo.

"¿Qué estará haciendo el idiota?" –Se preguntaba la unicornio en su mente.

De repente el guardia lobo aparece con su carrito de libros.

"¿Qué libro desea seguir leyendo hoy ¿Su majestad?" –Le pregunta el lobo.

La unicornio hace brillar su cuerno y del carrito salen flotando dos libros. Uno era el que había tirado recientemente y el otro era un libro de poesías góticas de las tierras minotauro. La princesa se dirigió a su cuarto no despidiéndose del lobo que le había traído los libros, hace ya dos semanas que exigía más cosas, como comidas de procedencia difícil de conseguir, además de a veces pasear por la fortaleza y reprender a los guardias que hablaban y no vigilaban aunque se tratase de su tiempo libre.

Noru se lanza boca arriba sobre la cama de su cuarto y respira hondo.

"¿Cuándo todo se volvió tan aburrido?" –Se pregunto a sí misma "El idiota era odioso, pero no me aburría"

La princesa reacciona de lo que acababa de decir.

"¿Pero qué digo? Nunca había tenido tanta paz desde hace meses"

**En el frente de batalla: **

Los Changeling huían en retirada, o al menos eso parecía ya que su general les tenía una desagradable sorpresa a la fuerza invasora. Los lobos y ponys se dispusieron a alcanzarlos antes que lograsen escapar, si lo lograban se unirían a otro ejército de Changelings y eso sería un problema, el cual no querían lidiar. Guerrero salvaje y Den se dirigían con sus compañeros a atrapar al enemigo, pero algo inesperado sucedió. Frente a ellos, todos sus compañeros desaparecieron frente a sus ojos ¿Cómo era posible? Los changeling habían creado un gran suelo falso, el cual al pisarlo y por el peso, todo el grupo de lobos y ponys habían caído a un agujero de hielo. En esa posición eran presa fácil para los Changelings que se tiraban en picada rodeados de su magia, y eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron. El general Changeling dio la orden y del cielo empezaron a caer en picada todos los sobrevivientes del ataque lobo/ pony. Solo Gs y Den podían ayudar a sus compañeros que habían quedado expuestos.

"¡Den ahora!" –Exclamo Guerrero salvaje.

Den asintió y el lobo lo levanto y con su fuerza lo arrojo al cielo a toda velocidad auto impulsándolo y haciéndolo llegar con los Changeling que se tiraban en picada. Con su archa empezó a derribarlos uno por uno, ya que aun no habían cargado suficiente energía alrededor de sus cuerpos como para poder evitar el filo del archa de Den. Guerrero salvaje empezó a sacar a la mayor cantidad de lobos y ponys que podía, ya que aun no estaban a salvo. Den solo había derribado a unos cuantos al ser solo un pegaso, Gs preparo su espada, mente y ojos para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Un Changeling estaba por impactarse contra los lobos y ponys que seguían en la resbaladiza trampa, y en cuanto estuviera a la altura de Gs, este con su velocidad y agudo ojo lo partió en dos en el aire y así lo hizo una y otra vez mientras Den se encargaba de los que estaban más arriba.

"¡Malditos sean!" –Exclamo el general Changeling al ver como su plan y tropas se caían frente a sus azules ojos "¡Pero esto no se va a quedar así!" –El general carga parte de su magia "Salve la reina" –Del pequeño cuerno del Changeling sale disparado un fino rayo verde casi invisible para algunos, pero no para Gs.

"¡Den cuidado!" –Le grito el lobo.

"¿Qué?" –El pegaso se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, el rayo verde había impactado justo en sus alas haciendo que este cayera en picada.

"¡Den!" –Exclamo Guerrero salvaje, para luego tomar impulso y arrojar su espada a toda velocidad al sitio de donde había salido el rayo, clavándose en el general Changeling.

El lobo se dispuso a atrapar a su amigo que caían en picada. Los pocos Changelings que quedaban se dieron cuenta que no podrían ganar y que ya no tenían general, por lo tanto se fueron volando del lugar dejando otra fortaleza a los lobos y ponys. Den caía, pero su amigo lobo lo atrapo antes que este impactara el suelo. La parte superior de sus alas estaba quemada y algunas ráfagas de energía producidas por los changelings le habían hecho algunos cortes y desgarrado ligeramente la parte superior de su armadura.

"¿Estás bien?" –Le pregunta Guerrero Salvaje.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH…. Mis alas! ¿Por qué mis alas? ese changeling maldito cobarde, ahora nunca podre volar!" –Le respondió el pegaso de manera dramática.

"No exageres. Solo se quemaron un poco, el chaman te las dejara como nuevas"

"Pues vamos ¡Que estamos esperando!" –Le exclamo el pegaso.

Gs no tardo en asistirlo y llevarlo donde el Chaman que lo ayudaría. En el tipi medico el chaman aplicaba una hierba sobre la quemadura que hacia al pegaso grital de dolor.

"¡¿Qué no ustedes tienen métodos de medicina indoloros?!" –Exclamo Den.

"Los tenemos" –Le respondió el Chaman "Pero se nos acabaron la semana pasada"

"AAAAAAHHHHUUUU!" –Aúllo Den de dolor "Ese Changeling, aaahu… cobarde, usando trampas y aaahuu… además quitándome mis alas"

"Estarás de baja dos días mientras las hiervas hacen efecto, las heridas creadas por magia Changeling son difíciles de tratar, algo raro tiene esa magia que usan"

"¡DOS DIAS!" –Exclamo Den "¡No puedo dejar de combatir por dos días!"

Guerrero salvaje coloco su pata sobre el hombro de Den.

"Vamos amigo, sé que no combatir con tus compañeros y pelear por el reino de tu amada es difícil. Además que no estarás hay para ayudar a tus camaradas que confían tanto en ti y también que…" –Gs se detiene al ver la cara molesta del Chaman "Digo… Tómalo como un pequeño descanso, estaremos bien y cuando vuelvas tendrás todas tus energías repuestas"

"Es cierto muchacho. Además oí por ahí que la princesa Noru a deseado verte últimamente" –Le dijo el Chaman con una sonrisa amable "¿Cierto Guerrero salvaje?"

"Pero de qué rayos estas…" –Gs no completa lo que iba a decir al ver la cara molesta del Chaman "Digo… Claro, ella desea verte hace mucho. Te extraña" –Le dijo el lobo con una forzada sonrisa.

"¿Enserio? Mi Noru me extraña…" –El pegaso empezó a mirar hacia arriba con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Así es Den. Vamos yo te llevo con tu princesa" –Le dijo amablemente Guerrero Salvaje para solo encontrarse con una silueta de humo con la forma de Den "Pero que… ¿Cuándo se fue?"

"El Amor, ¿Qué se le puede hacer? No es algo que se controle" –Le dijo el Chaman con una sonrisa.

**Al anochecer: **

"_Recorría mi lomo con su casco, gimo… Una electricidad invade mi cuerpo, me acaricia, juega conmigo, me besa y me lame el cuello. Baja su pesuña lentamente por mi vientre haciéndome desear su cuerpo con locura, mi fragancia inunda el aire, me sofoca mientras el tacto de su casco me hace sudar y gemir" –_Leía Noru mientras se acariciaba ligeramente su vientre sin notarlo.

"Esto es un asco…" –Dijo Noru "Veamos que pasa ahora" –Cambia de pagina.

La princesa continúo leyendo el libro mientras sin darse cuenta posiciono una almohada entre sus patas traseras. Sus ojos se habrían mas y mas, su corazón latía al punto de querer salir de su pecho y un pequeño y frio sudor se hacía presente en su frente, además de un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Comenzó a mover ligeramente su entrepierna con la almohada mientras seguía leyendo. No se tardo demasiado en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"¡Maldicion!" –Exclamo Noru "¡Este libro estúpido me subió la temperatura!"

La princesa hace flotar el libro y lo arroja por la ventana. Para luego escucharse:

"¡Ouch! ¡¿Otra vez?!" –Dijo un lobo guardia en la parte inferior de la fortaleza.

Noru se llevo el rostro a un almohadón donde respiro profundamente.

"No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto" –Dijo Noru poniéndose boca arriba nuevamente en la cama "Pero necesito al idiota"

De repente las puertas de su cuarto se abren de golpe dejando ver a Den cubierto de nieve y con una expresión de felicidad y frio en su rostro. En cuanto vio a su unicornio su sonrisa se amplió aun más, si eso era posible.

"Nooooooruuuu… Mi linda Noru, me dijeron lo sola que te sentías y vine aquí a acompañarte" –Lo saludo Den.

El pegaso tenia la armadura rasgada de delante dejando ver su bien tonificado cuerpo, se podía ver sus marcas de batalla, su crin estaba alborotada y su olor masculino a sudor y guerra inundaba el aire. El pegaso se acerco a la princesa a lo que esta dejo de ver el cuerpo del semental para poder hablar.

"Den ¿pero qué haces aquí idiota? No deberías estar en el frente?" –Le pregunto la unicornio.

"Lo estaba, pero se lastimaron mis alas, y me dieron dos días. Hoy y mañana, asique vine a hacerte compañía esta noche" –Le dijo el pegaso ya frente a ella "¿Quieres jugar damas, o monopolio?

Un aura magica rodea al semental tirándolo bruscamente contra la cama. Noru se posiciono arriba de él y comenzó a sacarle la armadura rápidamente con sus pesuñas y magia.

"Noru… ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué te parece que hago idiota? Vamos, o acaso solo eres semental por nombre?" –Le dijo Noru ya sacándole salvajemente la parte inferior de la armadura.

"¡Claro que no!" –Den le planta el primer beso de la noche a su princesa.

Deja que sus instintos lo guíen y recorre sus cascos por el lomo de Noru, mientras respiraba su delicada fragancia femenina a la vez que saboreaba los deliciosos labios y la humedad de su lengua. No tardo mucho en llegar a sus bien formados flancos donde no dudo en masajearlos y apretarlos. Al pegaso se le subía la temperatura y el frio que tuvo que soportar para llegar donde su princesa se había extinguido con la llama de la pasión que se estaba formando en la cama.

Por otro lado Noru deseaba el cuerpo del pegaso con locura, tenía un calor en su interior que solo su macho podría avivar y apagarla. Sus caderas casi por instinto se movían hacia a atrás y adelante, el sudor ya no estaba solo en su frente, si no que en cada extremidad de su esbelto cuerpo. Sobre todo sus entrepiernas que habían tomado vida propia. Den tomo la iniciativa y tomo a Noru con sus cascos y ahora era ella quien estaba contra la cama y con sus patas traseras abiertas con su dulce flor de hielo al descubierto.

"¡Ah!" –Exclamo Noru ante el brusco movimiento "Idiota, eso me dolió"

"Lo siento. Pero he estado deseando esto toda la guerra" –Den empieza a descender lentamente dejando besos en todo el cuerpo de Noru.

Den siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a la intimidad de Noru donde le planto un beso. El tacto de los labios de Den con los labios de la flor de la unicornio hizo a la princesa de hielo estremecer. Den empezó a lamer la intimidad de Noru como si de un delicioso caramelo se tratara, saboreaba su dulce miel a lo que Noru respondió tomando su cabeza con las pesuñas y enterrar la nariz de Den en su intimidad.

"¡No pares idiota! ¡Sigue!" –Le exigió la princesa a su súbdito.

"Mi Noru…" –Den prosiguió con su labor de satisfacer a su amada unicornio.

El pegaso tomo a Noru de sus flancos y la levanto en la cama. Introdujo su lengua en el interior de la unicornio mientras esta liberaba sus jugos que caían como delicadas y transparentes gotas sobre las sabanas de la cama. Noru arqueo su espalda mientras sentía la lengua de Den en su interior, se movía mucho y no podía evitar gemir del placer que esto le provocaba. Den volvió a apretar sus flancos, deseaba a su princesa y ya no podía soportar no ser uno con ella.

"Aaaahh… Den, ¡Idiota! Te gusta jugar conmigo! Ahhh…" –Le dijo la unicornio entre sus audibles gemidos.

La princesa tenía una expresión molesta y estaba sonrojada, pareciese como si no lo disfrutara, pero su cuerpo decía a gritos lo mucho que deseaba al semental en esos momentos. Den dejo de saborear el suculento manjar que era la intimidad de Noru para posicionarse sobre su princesa preocupándose de no aplastarla con su pesado y sudoroso cuerpo.

"Te amo Noru"

"Ya cállate y mejor demuéstralo"

La virilidad de Den había despertado para empezar a rosar la entrada de Noru, la cual ya estaba lubricada y deseosa de él. El pegaso comenzó a adentrarse expandiendo los labios de su intimidad, introducía lentamente todo su miembro en ella. Den estaba bien dotado y los temblores de las patas traseras de Noru eran señal de eso. Finalmente sus entrepiernas se tocaron demostrando su unión física. Den empezó a moverse, Noru llevo sus cascos al lomo del semental, no se imaginaba cuanto extrañaba hacer el amor. Una idea maliciosa cruzo su mente, y era tocar sus alas, y al hacerlo el pegaso arqueo la espalda de golpe introduciendo todo su miembro en Noru.

"N-Noru… Eso duele"

"Ah… P-Pero a mí me gusto" –Le respondió la unicornio con un tono seductor y a la vez malicioso.

"E-Esta bien, pero no lo hagas tan fuerte, ¿Quieres?"

Den prosiguió con las envestidas a Noru, ya casi había olvidado que se sentía estar en el interior de su princesa, pero a diferencia de las otras veces ella tenía un método para hacerlo ir mas rapido. Cada vez que Den bajaba el ritmo Noru le tocaba sus alas haciéndolo introducir su miembro de golpe, seguido de un ligero quejido del semental. La cama se movía y la habitación se llenaba de los aromas corporales de los dos. Den besaba y lamia el exquisito cuello de la unicornio mientras esta lo mordía vorazmente pero a la vez con una pasión que solo ella podía demostrar, y que a Den lo anima a continuar.

Las sabanas estaban desordenadas y Noru con su magia empujo al pegaso contra las barras de la cama para posicionarse con sus flancos levantados y su cabeza hacia abajo.

"Móntame idiota"

"No sé porque estarás así, pero me gusta mi Noru"

"¡¿Por qué me haces esperar?!" –Le replico la unicornio.

Den sonrió y se posiciono sobre los flancos de Noru, donde fue introduciendo su miembro nuevamente dentro de ella, y este arremetía contra sus flancos moviendo su cola a un lado para que no le estorbara. La princesa gemía con locura, le encantaba, Den le decía una y otra vez cuanto la amaba mientras la complacía y se movía la cama bruscamente contra la pared. Den mordisqueaba delicadamente la oreja izquierda de Noru mientras su grueso y bien dotado miembro hacía a la intimidad de Noru producir más de sus dulces jugos. Las sabanas debajo de ambos estaban empapadas.

"N-Noru… ya, ya me vengo"

"P-Pues Q-Que Aaahh… estas Aaahh… esperando?"

Solo una última envestida de parte de Den y finalmente ambos llegaron a su orgasmo, excepto Noru que ya había tenido tres, pero a diferencia de los otros este fue producido por la caliente semilla del semental dentro de ella, que inundaba su intimidad y apagaba el potente fuego que tenia dentro.

Ya cansada y satisfecha se tiro sobre la cama respirando agitadamente como nunca lo había hecho antes. Su cuerpo estaba todo sudado y tenia pequeños espasmos en sus patas traseras, su pegaso se coloco junto a ella y de inmediato recibió un abrazo de la unicornio a su lado.

"¿Noru?" –Pregunto Den extrañado ante del abrazo.

"Solo cállate idiota. Quiero dormir"

"Te amo como no te imaginas Noru" –Le dio Den acariciándole su melena.

"Si si, ya se… Ahora cállate que quiero dormir"

"Buenas noches…" –Le dio un beso en la frente "Mi Noru"

"Buenas noches… Idiota"

**Bueno este fue un One Shot de los Personajes de KuroDerpy que son parte de una de mis historias favoritas "Amor frio" **

**No sé si los que me leen ya lo hayan leído con anterioridad, pero se los sugiero es bastante bueno y entretenido. Ahora les informo para los que hayan llegado hasta aquí, que este es solo el primer One Shot de tres próximos que debo hacer como parte de unas promesas. Mejor tarde que nunca como dice el dicho, XD… **

**Sin más que decir espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y nos veremos en otro Fic. **

**Y una cosa, la parte que leía Noru de ese libro es una escena modificada del libro "Cincuenta Sombras" Es un libro bastante adictivo… **


End file.
